


God, I'm so in love with you.

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, but it worth it I swear-, but not really, daichi is mentioned, god i love this man, its short, practice, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: Sleepy mornings with Ryu having to get up early for practice -w-
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935610
Kudos: 53





	God, I'm so in love with you.

A yawn escaped Tanaka as he lazily opened his eyes and adjusted to the darkness of the room. He could feel arms around him as his legs intertwined with his partners. Letting out a low groan, Ryu slightly shook [Y/n]. 

“Babe, I gotta get up for practice.” 

He mumbled out, raking a hand through the other’s [H/l] [H/c] hair. “....stay a little...you’re warm…” [Y/n] said sleepily, tightening the grip on the buzzcut boy. 

It’s true. Ryunosuke had been told multiple times that he was a walking furnace. And now that it was mid-fall, it started getting colder. “Babe, I have volleyball practice.” He said again, trying to get out of his lover’s arms. Only to fail. “Baby….” “Shh….get back in bed...it’s too cold…”

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Ryu got back under the covers and laid on his side to face [Y/n]. [Y/n]’s eyes were half-lidded and was slightly smiling at Tanaka. “What?” Ryu asked with a small grin.

Now laying on top of the wing spiker, [Y/n] laid on Ryu’s chest and listened.

_Ba-dum...ba-dum...ba-dum_

It was like music. Calming and relaxing. [Y/n] took a deep breath and smiled, kissing Ryu’s chest. “I love you.” [Y/n] said softly, looking up at said boyfriend to place a chaste kiss on Ryu’s lips, which was gladly returned.

They both had smiles after pulling away. Loving smiles that they knew would be staying by their side. “I love you too [Y/n].”

Extra!!:

Tanaka slightly nudged [Y/n] after looking at his alarm clock. “But seriously, I’m already 15 minutes late to practice and Daichi’s gonna kill me.” He said, placing a kiss on his lover’s forehead before quickly getting out of bed and changing into some practice clothes.

“Ryuuuuuuuuuuu! It’s cooooold!!”

Shaking his head with a chuckle, he blew a kiss to [Y/n] before bidding goodbye. “You can always come to practice and watch!!” He said before shutting the door and heading to practice with a small skip in his step.

God, they were so in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ryu so much- u g h I'm so gay for him TwT


End file.
